Legend of Trinity
by KenSaku Frozen
Summary: Sakura and the gang are in for a change! Sakura hates Syaoran? Sakura is Engaged to Eriol?! What is going on? Read to find out! S+S a tad bit of E+T
1. Trinity

*******  
  
Legend of Trinity  
  
Ch.1 Trinity  
  
*******  
  
  
  
*******Sakura's P.o.V.*******  
  
What is this power I am sensing? It is like no other power I have felt before…  
  
What could it be? I've captured all the clow cards. Plus Eriol said he couldn't think of any challenges I would have to complete… That eliminates being having any chances of fighting…  
  
*******Normal P.o.V.********  
  
Sakura walked into her classroom very slowly. She had woken up an hour too early because of the power. She walked to her seat and sat down at her seat. She put her head down and thought of only on person…Syaoran…  
  
"You sure are here early Sakura!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing!" she said.  
  
Tomoyo sweat-dropped and explained to Sakura that she was working on costumes for an eight-grade play.  
  
"So, Sakura, why are you here this early?" asked Tomoyo slyly.  
  
"I keep sensing this power. It is like no other I have felt before… I can't figure out what it is!" she said.  
  
"Yes, I have felt it to!"  
  
Sakura quickly jumped out of her seat. She saw Eriol and started to scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
"ERIOL!! You scared me!" she yelled.  
  
"Try not to yell so loud Sakura! I would really like to try to get to my 30's with out a hearing aid!!!!!!" he said.  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped and apologized.  
  
"Sorry Eriol!!!!!" she said.  
  
Their teacher walked into their room they had to sit down in their seats. Sakura almost fell asleep thinking of one and only one person…  
  
******Time Pass******  
  
When Sakura got out of school she went home very fast. She wanted to get on the computer to check her e-mail. She saw that she had one buddy online.  
  
Cherry109: Hey, who is this?  
  
Meili39: Meiling Li. Who else ?  
  
Cherry109: Sorry! It is nice to hear from you again!  
  
Meili39: Like wise! Hey Sakura are you free for about 15 minutes?  
  
Cherry109: Yeah! Why?  
  
Meili39: Can't tell ya! Just go to the park ASAP!  
  
Cherry109: All right…  
  
Meili39: See ya!  
  
Cherry109: Right…  
  
Sakura got offline. She went and got on her shoes on and went outside. She could figure to why Meiling wanted Sakura to go to the park…  
  
When Sakura arrived no one was there. Then a few minutes later she felt a tap on her back. Sakura slowly turned around.  
  
"Meiling! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well Yelan sent us here to check out this weird power." She said  
  
"What do you mean by us?" asked Sakura  
  
"All you have to do is turn around.."  
  
Sakura turned around.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
The person started to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, nut I am not Syaoran… So in that case could you stop hugging me?" he asked.  
  
Sakura slowly backed away. She was embarrassed for hugging someone she didn't know.  
  
"Sakura, by the way. Syaoran is at home watching football with Eriol!"  
  
The three walked over to Meiling's house.  
  
"Meiling, who is this?" she asked.  
  
"Sakura, this is my boyfriend, Josh." She said.  
  
"Sorry about hugging you like that, I thought you were…" Josh cut off Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran. I know. He is my cousin on his father's side of the family. I also see you have the hot's for him!" he said.  
  
Sakura started to blush. Then she slowly nodded her head.  
  
"I never remember Syaoran mentioning you…" said Sakura.  
  
"Well we never were really that close." He said.  
  
They walked into the house. Sakura didn't see Syaoran or Eriol. The TV. Wasn't even on. Sakura looked around the corner. She saw Syaoran and Eriol fighting with magic.  
  
"Why are they doing that?" asked Sakura.  
  
"One reason. It is the power. Syaoran and Eriol have a very bad feeling."  
  
A few minutes later Syaoran and Eriol came inside. Sakura hadn't seen Syaoran since she was 15. 2 long years had gone by. She couldn't wait to see him.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! There is someone who loves you that wants to see you!"  
  
Syaoran turned the corner and saw…  
  
  
  
"JOSH!? Eww… I am sorry man, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you! I thought you liked Meiling, not me!!!  
  
Meiling walked up to Josh and slapped him on the head.  
  
" I said JOSH hide behind the couch and SAKURA to stand around the corner!!!" yelled Meiling.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" said Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. She hadn't seen him for what it seemed like years.  
  
"Long time no see Syaoran!" she said.  
  
"Same to you! You've grown over these past two years! Syaoran said while he was looking at her.  
  
"I've grown!! Look at you! You are at least 5 inches taller! What! Don't tell me there is a spell for getting taller!"  
  
"Still you've grown a little" said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran and out her hand on Syaoran's cheek.  
  
"Right now that doesn't really matter! All I care is that you are here! Said Sakura while she stared into Syaoran's eyes.  
  
Sakura hugged Syaoran and stuck her face into his shoulder.  
  
"I've missed you so much…" Sakura whispered very faintly.  
  
******Over in the Corner******  
  
"I'll call this one 2 year reunion!"  
  
"Be quiet Tomoyo! They will hear you!  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
*****1 Hour Later*****  
  
"We need to figure out what this power is!" said Sakura.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Yue, Spinner sun, Nakuru, Eriol, Tomoyo, Eriol, Tomoyo, Josh, Fujitaka, and Touya were sitting at big table talking about the power they were sensing.  
  
"I will now let Eriol tell us what he thinks is happening." Said Sakura.  
  
Eriol stood up and started talking.  
  
"I've been thinking about this for a while now, and think it is the work of Trinity. Before you ask I will tell you about Trinity. Long ago there was a young beautiful lady. She was called Trinity because she had the power of three elements. Wind, Fire, and Crystal. Crystal It is a hard magic to learn. You must conquer the four main elements. Trinity or Megami managed to learn crystal by mastering just two elements. One day her sister Serent trapped her in a parallel world. Ever since then she traps people in that world and they can't get out. The only way they can leave is if they conquer crystal and defeat Serent to release Trinity."  
  
Everyone practically fell asleep. Sakura looked at Syaoran. He was paying full attention. Sakura tried her hardest to impress him, but she just couldn't do it.  
  
Eriol also said that Syaoran and himself would be training them the four main elements. And the attacks that went along with them.  
  
Syaoran trained Tomoyo, Sakura, Josh, Meiling, and Nakuru. Eriol trained Kero, spinner, Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka.  
  
That night Meiling, Josh, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran went out to eat.  
  
They sat on a private balcony. Meiling and Josh left to go to the gift shop.  
  
"So Syaoran, why did you come back?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Was it just for Sakura?" asked Eriol.  
  
"No, I mainly came back for the aura, but I also…" Sakura cut off Syaoran.  
  
"I have to go now…" Sakura stood up and left. She thought Syaoran would be glad to see her…  
  
"Syaoran! You are such an idiot!!!" Tomoyo stood up and went looking for Sakura.  
  
"Why did she run away? I wasn't even finished talking!" said Syaoran.  
  
"You still hurt her feelings with what your first line was!" said Eriol.  
  
Syaoran stood up and ran after Sakura. He looked all over for her. Finally her found her sitting on a bench in the park.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry!"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran in anger.  
  
"Too bad LI! Apology not accepted." Sakura slapped Syaoran so hard he fell backwards.  
  
Syaoran was stunned it was the first time in over 7 years he had been called by his first name. Out of nowhere someone started to beat Syaoran up. He figured that it was for the best not to fight back. He didn't know who the person was but as he slowly lost consciousness he could only think of one person…  
  
*******Time Pass*******  
  
An hour later Sakura received o phone call from Meiling that Syaoran never came back home. Sakura, Meiling, Josh, and Tomoyo all went looking for Syaoran.  
  
After a few minutes Sakura found Syoaran. She screamed for the rest of them to come. They were all in shock.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm so sorry…" she said too her self.  
  
Josh picked up Syaoran and took him back home. Luckily he wasn't hurt that bad.  
  
That night Sakura had the hardest time of her life getting to sleep. She felt ashamed for what she did…  
  
At Eriol's mansion everything was silent. He was sitting by the fire sensing the worst…  
  
End of Chapter 1!!!  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
ERIOL!!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Sakura, tone it down! Trinity has sent us to the parallel world!"  
  
********* 


	2. What in the World Happened?!

*********  
  
Legend of Trinity  
  
Ch.2  
  
What in the World Happened!?  
  
*********  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up with a shock. She felt a very strong aura. When she opened her eyes she let out a piercing loud scream. She got out of bed and started to run.  
  
'What happened!?' she thought.  
  
Finally she saw Eriol downstairs. Then she climbed down over 30 stairs.  
  
"ERIOL!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yelled Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, tone it down! Trinity has taken us to the parallel world!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"The bad thing is, how many people did Trinity transport. So far it is you, I, Meiling, Josh, and Syaoran…"  
  
"Should I go look around?" asked Sakura.  
  
"That sounds fine." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura opened all the doors to see if anyone she new was in there. Then she opened a door…  
  
"Chiharu! Yamakazi! Naoko!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, what are we doing here?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Just go downstairs!"  
  
They nodded and left. Sakura sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. Sakura walked into the next room. She saw a person sitting behind a desk.  
  
"Um, may I take a look?" she asked.  
  
The person looked up.  
  
"Oh, why yes princess!"  
  
'Cool!' Sakura thought. 'I'm a princess!'  
  
Sakura walked into a room there were hurt people everywhere.  
  
'I guess I found the hospital!' she thought to herself.  
  
She looked around. She knew two of the patients.  
  
"Touya! Yukito! What happened?!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Apparently when the parallel universe took us here we got injured" said Touya.  
  
"I feel so bad for you two! I hope you guys are feeling better soon!" she said.  
  
Sakura heard slow moving footsteps behind her. She slowly turned around…  
  
"Syaoran!" She yelled.  
  
Syaoran was holding his side. His hand was covered in blood. He had scrapes all over.  
  
"I have to save Mir…"  
  
Syaoran collapsed onto the floor. Sakura yelled for a medic.  
  
'Who is this Mir?" Sakura thought. Sakura couldn't think so she went to go find Eriol.  
  
"So how many do we have now?" asked Sakura.  
  
"10 counting you and me." He replied.  
  
"What will we do about training?" she asked.  
  
Eriol thought for a moment then answered.  
  
"Te only way we can fix this is if we can master crystal and free trinity. So as soon as Syaoran is better we will start."  
  
Sakura nodded and went outside. Her life was now so chaotic. She felt like she was going to explode, or go ballistic.  
  
She looked around. The gardens were so beautiful. She decided to get some flowers for Syaoran. Sakura found a small bush of peonies.  
  
'Those are his favorite! I'll get him those!'  
  
Sakura picked some and ran to Syaoran's room. She opened the door. HE was peacefully sleeping. She put the flowers in a small vase. She bent down besides him.  
  
"I'm so sorry…"  
  
Sakura thought of how she just left him there. He asked for her forgiveness but she refused.  
  
She looked at Syaoran…  
  
"What?! That isn't a boy, it is a girl!" she said.  
  
Sakura took a few steps back. The person opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey Mom!" yelled the girl.  
  
"Wha! What happened!" yelled Sakura.  
  
Eriol ran through the door. He looked older…  
  
"Sakura Trinity has sent us 13 years into the future!"  
  
'That means I am 28!' Sakura thought. She was a lot older than she just was…  
  
"How old are you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"12. I thought you knew that!" she yelled.  
  
"One more question, what's your name?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Miira Li." Miira said.  
  
Sakura excused herself to find Syaoran. He is fighting with a young boy.  
  
"Who is this Syaoran?" asked Sakura.  
  
"This is Xie-Yun, he says he is my son.." said Syaoran.  
  
"There is a girl upstairs named Miira who says she is my daughter…" said Sakura.  
  
"Xie-Yun, you may go." Said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura took Syaoran's hand and started to run.  
  
"Sakura look at your finger…" said Syaoran.  
  
"I-It's a wedding ring!" said Sakura.  
  
"But, I don't have one…" he said.  
  
"T-that means…" said Sakura.  
  
"I am not the one who proposed to you. Sakura, I know who gave you that ring…"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa…"  
  
Sakura stood there in shock.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2! 


	3. Training Begins...

***********  
  
Legend of Trinity  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Training Begins…  
  
***********  
  
  
  
"So Eriol, do you like me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No I do not like you, and I like some one else!" he said.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief. She was praying that Eriol didn't want to marry her.  
  
"Syaoran, this means… How did we get two kids?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I think I have the answer to the question. The only thing I can think of is that you two got married, then divorced, then Sakura got engaged to me!" said Eriol.  
  
Sakura sat down on a chair. She felt like she was going to pass out. All of this information being thrown into her brain was just too much to handle!  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran you should rest. We are going to begin training tomorrow." Said Eriol.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the room. Sakura sighed and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"What do you want to do? She asked Syaoran.  
  
"This…" he said.  
  
He slowly bent down and looked at her. Syaoran brought her face to his. Sakura put her lips on Syaoran's. She stood there and then slowly backed away.  
  
"I-I can't!" she said. Sakura ran away as fast as she could.  
  
'What did I do wrong?' Syaoran asked himself.  
  
*******Time Pass*******  
  
The next morning everyone woke up early to begin training. Luckily their schedule wasn't too congested.  
  
9:00-10:30-Fire  
  
10:30-10:45-rest  
  
10:45-12:15-Earth  
  
12:15-12:30-rest  
  
12:30-2:00-Wind  
  
2:00-2:30-lunch  
  
2:30-4:00-Water  
  
They split up into their groups. Sakura walked over to her group. When she saw Syaoran he looked very sleepy. She also noticed that around his eyes were red.  
  
'Was he crying?' thought Sakura.  
  
"Okay, First we will be learning fire. The following are the spells you will be learning. Emerald Rage, Fire Tornado, Crystal Burning, and Magic Fire." He said.  
  
Syaoran took a few steps back. He then started chanting.  
  
"I call apon the fire dragon…  
  
Awaken now  
  
Cast your spell for all to see  
  
Farther than the ocean  
  
Farther than the sky  
  
Release your power!  
  
Magic Fire!"  
  
A giant fireball grew in front of Syaoran's hand. He shot it at a near by tree. It blew up, and all that was left was a pile of ashes.  
  
"Now, you say the first six lines of the chant for any fire attack. The last line is the name of the spell. Sakura, I want you to try it.  
  
"I call apon the fire dragon…  
  
Awaken now  
  
Cast your spell for all to see  
  
Farther than the ocean  
  
Farther than the sky  
  
Release your power!  
  
Magic Fire!  
  
A fireball appeared in front of Sakura's hand. It wasn't nearly as big as Syaoran, but it was still pretty big. She shot it at a small rock. It blew up into tiny pebbles.  
  
"Good job, I want all of you to try it, Sakura follow me…  
  
Sakura followed Syaoran a few feet from where they were originally standing.  
  
"Sakura, tell me what I did wrong!" Syaoran said.  
  
"I-I just don't know… It just doesn't seem right!" she said.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, I understand…" he said.  
  
Syaoran walked back Slowly. He couldn't think at all. Why was Sakura doing this to him?  
  
Sakura stood there. What was she doing all he way over here? That last time she checked she just got done casting a spell.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran. How did I get all of the way over here?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Just a second ago I was standing over there, I now I am all the way over here!"  
  
Syaoran stood there. What was Sakura talking about?  
  
  
  
********Serent's Dungeon********  
  
"Those pathetic fools think that they can master the ancient art of crystal before I crumble their world…" said Serent  
  
"Please, don't do it! I will keep transporting them until you stop!" said Trinity.  
  
Serent chuckled. "How will you transport them with the dimension tuner closed? Hmm?"  
  
Trinity gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" Trinity said.  
  
Serent walked over to a very big machine.  
  
"What makes you think I won't do it?" asked Serent with a chuckle.  
  
"I-I don't know…" Trinity said with sadness in her voice.  
  
Serent laughed again. "Just what I thought!" Serent pull the lever.  
  
"NO!!!!!!! Don't do it!!!" Trinity yelled.  
  
"It is too late now!!!! I have already closed the dimension tuner! Too Bad!" Serent said. She walked off laughing.  
  
"Please, protect them…" Trinity said.  
  
A small light came from Trinity's body.  
  
"I am sorry I put you all through so much trouble… Mirea, you must help them! Please…"  
  
Trinity collapsed onto the floor. For she had taken all the energy her body had and gave it to a small child who could help the others on their journey…  
  
  
  
End of Ch. 3!!!!!!!!!! R+R!!!!!! 


	4. A Shocking Discovery

*********  
  
Legend of Trinity  
  
Ch.4  
  
A Shocking Discovery  
  
*********  
  
  
  
****Syaoran's P.o.V.****  
  
The past few days had been very weird. For starters, Sakura kept saying mean things to me. Then when I would walk away she would ask me how she got so far from where she was originally standing. The biggest shock was the arrival of 8-year-old Mirea appearing out of nowhere! I can still remember it all happening…  
  
  
  
******Flash Back******  
  
******Normal P.o.V.*******  
  
"Okay now watch while I perform one of the less powerful water attacks." Said Syaoran.  
  
He started chanting again.  
  
"I call apon Aquarius  
  
Ruler of water  
  
Hear my plea!  
  
Help me defeat  
  
The evil placed before me!  
  
Diamond Typhoon!"  
  
Water as the same with fire appeared in front of Syaoran's hand. He pointed it at a near by lake. The water disappeared from in front of Syaoran's hand. Suddenly he water joined together to create a humungous typhoon.  
  
"I thought you said this was one of the weaker attacks!" said Josh.  
  
"I don't understand what is happening… It has never done this before…" Syaoran replied.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that right now… That typhoon is heading straight toward us!!!" Yelled Meiling.  
  
Everyone in Syaoran's group started running as fast as they could. Unfortunately they got stuck at a dead end along with Eriol's group…  
  
"What did you do!? Baka!" yelled Eriol.  
  
"Hey don't blame me! I said everything right! I don't know how this happened!" Said Syaoran.  
  
The typhoon was gaining speed and heading straight for them. They all screamed and covered their heads. For fear of being hit by debris… Syaoran looked up, instead of seeing a typhoon, he saw a young girl staring at them…  
  
"Um, excuse me, but do you know where I can find Sakura Kinomoto or Syaoran Li?" the girl asked.  
  
"I am Syaoran, but who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am Mirea… My job is to protect and help you rescue Trinity, my one and only friend." Mirea said.  
  
"I have much news to tell you, please, follow me…" she said.  
  
Everyone stood up and followed Mirea. She led them through the forest. Finally after 15 minutes of walking they reached a small clearing in the forest.  
  
"Powers of Ancient Spirits  
  
Come forth to me…  
  
I command you  
  
Help me deliver the message  
  
That bares many secrets…  
  
Come Forth!"  
  
A round picture appeared on the floor in the opening. It showed a young woman. She looked an awful lot like Sakura and her mother.  
  
"My dear friends, I am sorry for causing so much trouble. I want to tell you that I was forced into transporting you hear. I also want to tell you that I died… I died 25 years ago from this very day… Not many people new this, but I had a stepsister. She was very evil. The reason I died was, because she gave me a curse. The day my second child turned 3 years old I was to come down with a very rare disease. I died a month after. I will never forget the last time I got to seen my children. They were not even 10 when I died. I left them there with my husband… I know where and who my daughter is, but I must dare not speak her name. Serent is planning to crumble your world you must stop her… This world is the only thing allowing my daughter to live… If it breaks my daughter will surely die! Please do it for me! Do it for my daughter… Please…"  
  
The large circle disappeared…  
  
"So this means that the story that Eriol told us wasn't true… Someone made it up to blame it on poor Trinity!" said Sakura.  
  
"What I want to know," said Syaoran "Is the name of Trinity's daughter."  
  
Mirea looked down at the ground. She knew who Trinity's daughter was… She new the answers to all of their questions. If only she could dare to speak them…  
  
"So Mirea, is that the only reason you came here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No, I came here to help you train. For I have mastered the ancient art of Crystal. I was sent to give two of you my powers. When I give you my powers, they will both have mastered Crystal. The question is which two are brave enough to fight against Serent…" she said.  
  
"I! I will do it! For I also lost my mother, and I want to make sure that Trinity's daughter is safe!" said Sakura.  
  
"Very well, anyone else willing to do it?" asked Mirea.  
  
"I will also do it! For I have also lost a loved one… And I want to seek revenge for Trinity's daughter." Said Syaoran.  
  
"So be it! Come into the castle. The energy transfer will take place immediately. Come quickly now!" said Mirea.  
  
They all quickly followed Mirea. They went into Sakura's room.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, I want you to lay down on those two tables. I have previously taken my energy away, so the process will go much quicker."  
  
Mirea attached tubes to Sakura and Syaoran's arms. Then she stuck the tubes into a small plastic pouch. The energy was now being transferred. Sakura thought it was painless until she looked at Syaoran. He was wincing and looked like he was about ready to pass out. He let out a scream and finally passed out.  
  
"Will he be alright Mirea?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, It is just that Syaoran doesn't have the protection of the cards as you do. Any other person in this room who would have tried this would have passes out also." Mirea said.  
  
*****Time Pass*****  
  
At dinner Mirea sat between Sakura and Syaoran. She looked at Syaoran and started talking.  
  
"Do you like Sakura?" asked Mirea.  
  
"Yes, I do very much." He said. "The thing is, I don't think Sakura does anymore. The past few days, she has been saying some pretty weird things to me."  
  
Mirea sighed.  
  
"Syaoran, I hope you know that because you made the energy transfer, you are now permanently engaged to Trinity's daughter."  
  
Syaoran lowered his head. "Oh…"  
  
"Sakura, I want to tell you that Syaoran is now engaged to Trinity's daughter. The energy transfer gave him a direct bond with her." Said Mirea.  
  
"T-That's not fair!" Sakura stood up and ran off to her room crying.  
  
She wanted to be engaged to Syaoran. Now what was she going t do. The only person she had ever liked was going to marry a person he didn't even know…  
  
Sakura sat on her bed. She almost fell asleep when she heard a knock.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said. "Mirea want you down stairs t ell us something."  
  
Sakura walked downstairs and sat back down.  
  
"I know who Trinity's daughter is. But fist of all Trinity isn't her real name. Her real name is Nedeshiko Anamiya. And her daughter is Sakura Kinomoto…"  
  
******End of Flashback******  
  
End of Ch.4! 


	5. I Love Him, I Love Him Not

************* Legend of Trinity  
  
Ch.5  
  
I Love him, I Love Him Not *************  
  
Everyone stood there in shock. Sakura was Trinity's daughter?? There were numerous gasps. The loudest probably either came from Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Are you happy?" Asked Mirea  
  
"NO I am not! Maybe I don't want to merry Syaoran! This is a parallel universe so when I get home none of this world will be there, and I can choose who I want to marry!" Sakura stood up and ran up to her room.  
  
Syaoran just sat there. The words that just came out of Sakura's mouth hurt him so much. Everyone waited for Syaoran's reaction. He sat there and thought. A few minutes he stood up and ran up to his room.  
  
****Sakura's Room****  
  
'I'm just not sure if I love him.' Sakura was on her bed crying. All of this came too sudden for her. Did she love Syaoran, or did she not. Was it more like a childhood crush or something more? Or could it have been that it was true love? She just wasn't sure.  
  
"I'm sorry to put you through so much pain Syaoran." she said before falling asleep.  
  
****Syaoran's Room****  
  
Syaoran was sitting on his balcony. His hope of Sakura loving him back was all that was keeping him from not doing something terrible. It was the only thing he lived for. What was the use to live if the person he loved the most just said that she absolutely hated him, and the thought of being engaged to hi was just so terrible. What was left to live for?  
  
Syaoran stood up and got a sheet of paper and started writing.  
  
****Next Morning****  
  
Sakura walked in to see everyone silent. Tomoyo had her hand over her mouth and almost looked like she was going to cry. Mirea was crying, as well as Meiling. Josh and Eriol were just standing there. Eriol had his head down, while Josh was holding on to Meiling.  
  
"What wrong?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo handed Sakura a sheet of paper.  
  
Dear Everyone, I have run away to not return. I have decided that my life just isn't worth living anymore. The only thing keeping me from doing what I am about to do was my love for Sakura, and my hoping she would love me back. But last night when those words came out of her mouth I realized that my hope for Sakura loving me as well would never come true. I just don't think I could stand to live knowing that everything that I have ever done to make Sakura like me was just a total waste of my time. I have wasted the greater part concentrating my love for Sakura than caring about anyone else. The last part of this may shock you. Tomorrow night at 6:45 I plan to hang myself on the bridge in the garden. Sakura I know that you hate me, but I will always love you, and never forget you even in death. None of your words could stop me from doing what I am going to do. I am spending my last hours enjoying myself, thinking of the times we had. Meiling, Josh, hope you two have a good life. Josh; please watch over Meiling for me. Tomoyo, and Eriol watch over Sakura for me. Sakura next to this letter is a box. If I ever found out you like me, I planned to it to you, but that will never happen. If you don't want that is all right, but always remember that I love you and always will. Sakura I hope you will have a better life than I did. You have people who care for you everywhere so you don't have to worry. You were the only goal in my life. I thank you for being kind to me. You showed me what true friends should be. Sakura I can't express in words how much you mean to me. My last thoughts will be of you. I hope you grow on to marry and have a happy family. Tell my family that I love them. You can tell Touya hat I can no longer harm you or hurt you in any way. No ne else should really care I am gone. I wish you all good lives.  
  
  
  
Love Syaoran Li  
  
Sakura slammed her fist on the table. "No! Syaoran you can't do this to me!" Sakura collapsed into a near by chair.  
  
"It's all my fault!" She yelled.  
  
"Sakura, if you said all of that last night, then why are you so sad now?" asked Meiling. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Mirea were now all crying.  
  
"I guess that I didn't realize how much he meant to me until now." Sakura had tears streaming down her face.  
  
Sakura stood up and got the box by the letter. She opened it. It was a beautiful ring. It had a huge diamond, and on the band of the ring carved in pink were cherry blossom leaves. A note was with it.  
  
Sakura, if I had ever found you loved me, I planned to propose. But I see I can see that I can't do that now. Please keep it for me. I can understand if you want to throw it away or burn or something like that.  
  
"Syaoran, I will keep this ring forever." Sakura put it on her ring finger.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Sakura even fell asleep..  
  
****6:41PM****  
  
Sakura woke up with a start. She looked at the time. It was already 6:42. She ran and got her shoes on.  
  
****The bridge****  
  
Syaoran sighed, he was hoping someone would come and try to stop him. 'I guess they don't really care about me.'  
  
_ _ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
End  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! Poor Syaoran! Sorry if it was short! I wanted this chappie to be a short one! Next One will be longer! R+R!!!!!!!! I wonder what will happen to Syaoran? 


	6. I'm Too Late...Or Am I?Hoe!!

Legend Of Trinity Chapter 6 I'm too late.Or am I? Hoe!!  
  
  
  
  
  
****Sakura (not her P.O.V.)****  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She was hoping it wasn't to late. Her watch said 6:44. She ran as fast as she could to the garden.  
  
When she got to the bridge it was 6:45. She saw Syaoran jump off the bridge. She screamed no at the top of her lungs. She ran to the edge of the pond. Syaoran was slowly dying.  
  
"I'm Sorry Sakura." and with that Syaoran Li slowly passed way to a better place.  
  
"No!!! Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. She ran on the bridge and pulled Syaoran up. She put two fingers on his wrists. He had a very faint pulse. She also noticed that his breathing was very faint. If she were a minute later, it would have probably been too late.  
  
Sakura, with the help of the Power picked up Syaoran, and brought him back to the castle.  
  
Narrating Voice: Today on ER.  
  
"Doctor he's stopped breathing!"  
  
"Get him on the breathing aid!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Sir, we are going to have to do a lung transplant!" (I don't know is there is such a thing, but it is my story!)  
  
"Start the incision!"  
  
"Right"  
  
***** Opening to ER *****  
  
Sakura walked into the castle. She saw doctors running towards her.  
  
"He's seriously injured! Give him to us!"  
  
Sakura set Syaoran on the tray. Why was it that those doctors looked so familiar?  
  
*****ER*****  
  
"His pulse is very faint!"  
  
"So is his breathing!"  
  
"I want constant monitoring on him!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
***Minutes Later***  
  
"Doctor he's stopped breathing!"  
  
"Get him on the breathing aid!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Sir, we are going to have to do a lung transplant!" (I don't know is there is such a thing, but it is my story!)  
  
"Start the incision!"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Sir the incision has been made!"  
  
"Start getting the lungs out of his body, I'll go get the spare!"  
  
"Lungs out!"  
  
"Good! Give me those and put in this spare!"  
  
****Commercial break ****  
  
"Do you like what you are watching? Well call this toll free number and get this episode on VHS or DVD! It can all be yours with 500 low payments of a dollar a month! Plus we'll add a free pairs of fake lungs and a brand new car! For just 500 low payments of $1 a month!"  
  
****ER****  
  
"Lungs safely in!"  
  
"Good! Stitch him up, and put him in the non-intensive care section of the hospital!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Patient is stitched up!"  
  
"Now take him to his room!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
****Sakura****  
  
Sakura was sitting in her room. She was hoping everything was all right. It turned out that Trinity/Nadeshiko also transported the cast from ER, no one knew why, but she did!  
  
She held the ring up that Syaoran would have proposed to her with, now, he might never be able to do it.  
  
"Miss, Syaoran is in room B-17 if you would like to see him. He still hasn't woken up from the shot we used to knock him out."  
  
"Thank you!" replied Sakura. She was happy to know that Syaoran was still alive.  
  
She walked down to room B-17. She slowly opened the door. Syaoran was lying in bed. His face was back to his normal color. She sat down in a chair next to him. He was still sleeping, but it was nice to know that he was breathing on his own.  
  
"It's all my fault Syaoran!" Sakura said as she laid her head on Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura **Deep Breath** it's my fault, believing that our relationship could go as far as I **Deep breath** wanted it to go."  
  
"Syaoran!! No, It wasn't your fault if I would have just realized how much I had loved you, none of this would be happening." Sakura said as she started to cry.  
  
"Sakura, please don't cr-."  
  
"Syaoran!" Yelled Tomoyo. "You're all right!"  
  
"And too think none of you knew what was going to happen!" laughed Eriol.  
  
"So you knew all along this was going to happen?!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"Yep that's right my cute descendant!" Eriol Said.  
  
"No offense Eriol, but that just doesn't sound right." replied Syaoran.  
  
"Come on Eriol, I think hat the two lovebirds need some time alone!" Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Likewise." Said Sakura.  
  
"W-what? How did you know?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Come on! I mean you blushed every time you looked at him, you were constantly with him, plus I saw you two kissing! If you don't believe me, then rewind five minutes of your video, and you will see!" Sakura said as she watched Tomoyo and Eriol leave hand in hand.  
  
"So, what do you think will do about your mother and Serent?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Let's worry about that later!" said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura about that ring I-." Sakura cut him off. She put her finger on his lips to get to be quiet. She pulled his hand and made him stand up.  
  
"Aishiteru." Sakura said. Sakura put her hands on Syaoran's shoulders.  
  
"Sakura I-." Syaoran was cut off again. This time not by Sakura's finger. Sakura placed her lips on his. Syaoran was shocked. Syaoran gently put his hands around her waist. They both pulled each other closer. Syaoran knee's started to buckle; he and Sakura fell back on the bed. They pulled apart and blushed at their current position. Then they continued kissing.  
  
Miira and Xie-Yun were watching through a hole in the ceiling. Of course they eventually had to stop. (It think you can figure that out for yourselves!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think Mom and Dad are back together?" asked Xie-Yun.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I sure hope so!" replied Miira  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour or two later Sakura and Syaoran eventually fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chappie 6!  
  
  
  
  
  
Note I want to keep this story as a PG rated story! You all have my permission to write a lemon about those two hours, but I'm not! I don't care how you write it! If anyone dares to do it they can write a suggestion at the end of the story, and it make appear in this story! The title must be 'Legend Of Trinity (lemon)'. Also if you want Make up a name, and I may put you in my story!!! Must be at least 2000 words! Have Fun!!!!!! 


End file.
